


Man's Best Friend

by Hannahmayski



Series: Kiba Week 2018 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, and he was 12, hey remember that time that kiba was ready to die, if it meant saving akamaru and killing ukon, kiba was straight up ready to kill a man no hesitation, see you in hell ukon, yeah i think about it every day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahmayski/pseuds/Hannahmayski
Summary: If it means saving Akamaru, Kiba would do anything.Anything.





	Man's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Kiba Week: Day 3— Sacrifice/Potential, a day for the things he’s given up and the person he could’ve become, or the person you’d have liked to see him become
> 
> (sorry for any errors)

Kiba leans forward in a listless manner, his muscles spasming in bouts of uncontrollable pain. Akamaru's still form is seared into his brain and it's more than enough motivation to grip the kunai that’s wedged in his stomach tighter and  _twist._

Kiba is twelve, but he is not a child, and really, he has not been a child for a while now.

Ukon howls and Kiba probably shouldn't feel so good about that but he does.

Ukon isn't the first that will die by Kiba's hand, but he might be the last. But if Kiba is dying here, then he is bringing Ukon down with him.

Akamaru hasn't moved an inch, and if he's… if he's dead, Kiba knows he couldn't live with himself. If Akamaru is dead, then Kiba might as well be too.

He tears out the kunai and plunges it in again. All breath leaves him and he is sure his vision would be swimming if he could manage to open his eyes.

Ukon's grip around his wrist loosens enough that Kiba tears it free. Ukon struggles fruitlessly against him, but Kiba fully intends for his own Jutsu to be Ukon's undoing.

"You're crazy," Ukon gasps out, and Kiba would laugh if he could manage it. Kiba’s the crazy one even though Ukon and Sakon are the ones who attacked Konoha on the orders of Orochimaru of all people.

Kiba looks up and he can see Akamaru. He wants nothing more than to reach out, but he can barely see, the blood is pouring, soaking his clothes and splattering on the ground.

Ukon lurches upright, jerking Kiba up with him and suddenly something is tearing, ripping, and Kiba can’t stop himself from crying out. Kiba gasps as his mind struggles to wrap his mind around what's happening like a part of him is being torn from him.

The tearing stops and there's nothing holding him upright, and Kiba manages to tear the kunai from his stomach before he falls face first onto the dirt in front of him. Ukon tore himself from him, Kiba realises slowly

Beyond his own muffled gasps of pain, he can hear the distant moans of Ukon's. Kiba forces his arms under him and pushes himself upright, trying to coordinate his legs as well.

He makes it to his knees and knows he's not going to get any further.

Ukon writhes on the ground and Kiba can't help but think that for all his power, Ukon doesn't have much discipline. With one hand gripping the kunai and pressed against stomach, and the other planted on the ground, he crawls over to Ukon.

Kiba's stomach screams at him, a constant thud of agony, but he drags himself over until he can reach Ukon.

He grips Ukon's hair with his bloodied hands. Ukon stares up at him and he's terrified, shocked, confused but Kiba doesn't care. He failed Akamaru, even if he is still alive, and the least he can do for him now is kill at least half of this terrible duo.

He plunges his kunai into Ukon's throat, watches him gargle and splutter and fight weakly against Kiba's grip and he knows that all this killing will catch up to him one day, as it will to every shinobi, but it doesn't matter. It's the least he can do for Akamaru.

He watches him until all the life has drained out of Ukon’s eyes and he embraces the feeling of satisfaction at his victory. 

Kiba pulls back, heaves a breath and begins his crawl over to Akamaru. When his shaking hand finds a pulse, every muscle almost gives out on him again. 

Akamaru is  _alive_ and Kiba will not fail him a second time. Kiba’s battle is far from over. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, here is my [Naruto blog](https://a-nb-u.tumblr.com/) and here is my [writing blog](https://echoswriting.tumblr.com/)! pls come and launch your plot bunnies at me
> 
> AHH THANK YOU FOR READING PLS COMMENT I AM SMALL AND DESPERATE


End file.
